Kissing You
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Well, Can I?/SaiIno/AU/DLDR/Reviewplease


**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Kissing You belongs toTakamura Akashi_**

 ** _Romance/General_**

 ** _Warnings : Typo(s), AU, OOC,Kissing you Version Naruto, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

 ** _InoSai_**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _RnR please!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _Kissing You_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Well, can i...?"_**

 ** _._**

 **Kamar kos jam 15.00,**

Satu musim sudah berlalu sejak diriku lulus dari universitas dan sampai saat ini masih menjomblo, ah tepatnya _single_. Dihari libur seperti ini sedih rasanya melihat teman-temanku jalan bersama pasangannya, dan aku hanya bisa menonton tv di apartemen sewaan yang kecil. Dan tidak lupa teman satu kos ku _Fore head_ juga meninggalkanku dengan kekasihnya itu Ah... _mendokusai..._

Kalau ingin mengeluh kepada kami-sama rasanya tidak adil. Karena- walaupun aku tidak mau mengakui, aku tidak sendirian dalam hal 'menjomblo'. Ya, dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan sekaligus err... sahabatku, Sai. Dan kenapa dia menyebalkan? Karena dia suka sekali 'tidak lihat kondisi' ketika diriku merasa terpuruk dengan statusku. Contohnya berkata pedas seenak jidatnya, memangnya dia tidak mengerti perasaanku apa?

Selain itu hal yang membuatku semakin stress sekarang ini adalah, jika aku tidak menemukan 'pacar' dalam sebulan lagi, maka ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan kerja nya. Dan aku tidak tau siapa rekan kerja nya maupun anaknya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu ehem jelek? Ya, tidak apa-apa sih asal baik. Eh, jangan juga... nanti bagaimana anakku? Oh, _kami-sama_... itu sungguh tidak terdengar seperti Yamanaka Ino.

Aku yang dikenal sebagai anak yang ingin bebas dan hidup mandiri, tidak akan mungkin mau dan berharap sedikitpun untuk dijodohkan. Yah walaupun akhirnya aku tidak benar-benar mandiri karena tetap saja di awasi. Setidaknya untuk masalah jodoh, aku ingin mencarinya sendiri.

 ** _Drrttt Drrrtttt Drrttt_**

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponselku menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada layar telepon masuk yang menampilkan nomor tak dikenal. Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mengangkatnya, tetapi intuisiku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengangkatnya.

 _"Moshi moshi,_ ini siapa ya?" tanyaku kepada pemilik nomor itu.

" _Ano_... Ino. Begini, aku Sai dan ini nomorku yang lain. Kita harus bertemu di taman dekat kampus? Ada hal penting yang mendadak, oke bye!" balas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sai dengan sangat panjang lebar dan terdengar sedikit gugup sebelum ia mematikan sambungan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Diriku yang masih memproses semua kata-katanya hanya bisa melongo untuk sementara. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan perempatan siku-siku besar yang muncul di dahiku. Dengan berat hati, aku berganti baju dan merapihkan rambut seadanya. Benar-benar 'seadanya' dengan kaos oblong, jeans belel, dan rambut di gerai. Entah apalah itu nama gayanya, yang pasti aku tidak mau terlihat cantik di depan matanya. Biarlah apa adanya, toh aku memang sudah cantik dari sananya uhuk.

.

.

.

 **Taman jam 15.45,**

Saking malasnya, diriku berjalan sangat perlahan dan akhirnya sampai di sana 30 menit lamanya. Padahal kalau dulu ke kampus biasanya hanya 15 sampai 20 menit saja. Dan setelah sampai di taman, yang aku lihat hanyalah kumpulan manusia-manusia mungil yang seperti semut err... maksudku anak-anak.

Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, wajah-wajah orang-orang ditaman saat ini adalah wajah orang 'berumur'. Tidak ada yang muda seperti aku, ehem maksudku seperti Sai itu. Dan setelah mengedarkan pandangan sambil berjalan aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam dan dengan tengkuk berwarna putih pucat khas seorang Sai terlihat dari balik semak-semak.

Seketika dahiku mengernyit bingung, sedang apa dia di sana? Nyari wangsit?

"Sai!" teriakku tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sadar seketika taman hening. Sangat hening dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju ke arahku. Sepertinya aku terlalu over dalam berteriak sehingga mengeluarkan teriakan _hyper_ cemprengku. Untungnya yang dipanggil juga menoleh dengan senyumannya yang lebar seperti biasa, jadi aku tidak terlalu malu.

Sambil senyum malu-malu aku melewati benyak orang dengan berlari menuju Sai. Oh kami-sama cobaan apalagi ini yang kau buat...

"Kan tidak usah sampai teriak segala," ujarnya tenang tapi sangat menusuk hati.

"Oke oke, kalau begitu aku pulang saja," diriku yang sebal langsung berbalik pergi, tapi sebelum sempat berjalan lengaku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh, jangan dulu," dan yah seseorang itu adalah Sai.

"Ck... katakan ada apa," dengan cepat aku melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Walaupun dia terkadang sahabatku, beberapa hari lalu dia sedang sangat menyebalkan dan kami bertengkar. Jadi, sebenarnya aku sangat malas bertemunya saat ini. Apalagi jika melihat senyuman lebarnya, rasanya ingin mencubit kedua pipi pucat itu sampai memerah saking gemasnya err maksudku saking sebalnya.

"Jadi, begini..." setelahnya hanya ada hening dalam waktu 30 detik. Dan dia hanya tersenyum bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Aku yang menunggu hanya menghela nafas sebal.

"Arrghh... begini apa?" Aku sudah sangat 'sabar' saat ini.

"Begini..." lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya yang seksi, ehem maksudku dari bibirnya yang menyebalkan. Oke cukup, aku sudah cukup frutasi saat ini.

"Sai, _please_... jangan buat aku frustasi saat ini, cukup, cukup tadi saja..." ucapku memelas sembari teringat kejadian teriak-hening-tatapan-tengsin.

 _"Well, can i_?" tanya nya tiba-tiba, aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya saat ini.

"Hah?" hanya itu responku saking bingungnya.

 **CUP**

Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda kenyal dan basah yang menyentuh bibirku yang masih perawan. Ya walaupun aku terlihat seperti sudah punya pacar banyak sebenarnya nol besar.

 _'WHAT THE HELL_?' teriak innerku heboh.

"Ehehe terimakasih Ino. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita _upgrade_ status saja sekarang?" tanya nya semakin absurd.

"A-apa? up-up apa?" aku yang masih belum bisa memproses dengan benar hanya bisa gagap.

" _Upgrade_ bodoh," ujarnya sarkas sambil tersenyum menyebalkan, dan seketika aku tersadar bahwa aku harus menjitaknya. "Aww! Hei sakit tahu,"

"Harusnya aku yang marah bodoh!" ujarku sebal.

"Harusnya kau senang tunanganmu itu aku bodoh!" balasnya sangat _out of character_.

"Mana mau aku denganmu bodoh!" dan kami saling balas dengan kata bodoh sebelun aku akhirnya tersadar.

"Eh? Loh? What? Kau tunanganku?!" aku semakin shock dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"He? Kan memang. Masa belum tahu?" dan sai memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Heeeeeeeeeee jadi ini nyata?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak dengan absurd saking bingungnya.

"Hhh... kukira kau sudah tau makanya kau... kucium. Sepertinya _Chichi-ue_ muehem _maksudku Ojii-san,_ membohongiku dengan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tau dan senang dengan perjodohan ini," pasrahnya dengan ketidaktahuanku.

" _Otou-sama..._ Lihat saja nanti!" geramku sebal dengan ayahku yang selalu saja berbuat sesuka hati. Rasanya besok aku akan datang ke kantornya meminta segala penjelasannya. Yah, walaupun bertunangan dengan Sai tidak buruk juga, ehem.

.

.

.

 **Disuatu tempat di Konoha,**

 ** _Hatchii..._**

"Hmm sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Uhm tuan Yamanaka... ada laporan kalau rencana sukses. Tapi kabar buruknya, sepertinya kantor akan diserang besok..." sela seorang pria yang terlihat seperti seorang sekertaris pribadi.

"Ohohoho tidak apa... tidak apa..." balas pria paruh baya itu dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat siap dengan segala resiko.

 _'Semoga anda selamat besok, Tuan Yamanaka'_ pikir sekertaris itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 ** _A/n: Ahem sudah lama Taka tidak berkecimpung dalam pair ini. Maafkan ke OOC-an semua karakter. Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka._** ** _Akhir kata, Review please?_**


End file.
